Two Hands in Remnant
by DrakeHunter99
Summary: Rebecca "Revy" Lee is a faunus girl that was orphaned and thrown away. then she meets a mysterious and powerful stranger that changes her life. watch as she takes Remnant by two hands and proves everyone wrong. Pairing undecided. Strong Revy slight ooc Revy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whomever is reading this, thank you for choosing to read this. This will be my first time writing a Fanfiction so any constructive criticism is welcome, i ask you to not flame as I will make mistakes. I had the idea for this story in my head for a while but I did not have a computer to do so until now. Anywho onto the Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or RWBY as they are owned by Rei Hiroe and Rooster Teeth respective.

It was a scorching Day in Vacuo as a little girl with purple hair and coal black eyes trudged through the endless sand of the Vacuan desert. The purple wolf ears on her head covered by a blue shemagh. The girl wore ragamuffin clothes consisting of a purple shirt, khaki trousers, and worn boots. The girl only being 8 years old was all alone with no one to call a friend or family. She soon collapsed in the sand in exhaustion the torrid bearing down on her like a Atlesian Airship. The girl reached for her canteen to quench her thirst only to find it as dry as the desert itself. She laid there helpless in the sweltering heat and accepted that she would die alone and unloved in the desert her short life cut down before it really began. She finally closed her eyes seemingly for the last time.

She awoke in a sleeping bag at night next to a fire.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally Awakens" said rough masculine voice from behind her.

She turns to seeing a tall man in his mid 20 ' has black, spiky hair dull red eyes. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. She jumps up ready to defend herself from this strange man.

"Hold up kid," stated the man cooly, " If I meant you any harm I would have left you to die in the desert."

seeing the logic behind that statement she settled back on the sleeping bag but didn't lower her guard in case he tried to do something. It was then that she noticed the weapon placed upon his lower back, a broad dual edged sword that was collapsed in on itself and what appear to be gun barrels attached to the hilt.

She was fascinated by the weapon having never seen such a unique weapon. She looked away before he could catch her staring.

"Here you want some water?", he said with a canteen held out to her.

She snatched up the canteen and gulped down the water.

"What were you doing way out here?" he asked with a face that betrayed nothing of his feelings.

She didn't answer at first, but finally answered, "trying to get away."

" get away from what?" he asked.

"The looks, the names, the hatred, the pain, the Loneliness, everything!" She suddenly screamed tears forming in her eyes.

She feels the soft warmth as he wrapped her in a hug to comfort her.

"I understand the feeling, the helplessness and the anguish. The feeling of just wanting to run away from it all" he calmly whispers in her ear.

She breaks from the hug and screams in his face,

"What would you Know of my pain?!" tears now freely flowing from her eyes.

" I recently lost my best friend in a mission and my sister abandoned her husband and daughter to go back to a tribe of thieves and murderers" he states with finality. I was there when my best friend in all of remnant was cut down and I could do nothing but watch as she died. She died with her daughter's name upon her lips." he says before taking a swig from a flask that he produced from his shirt.

That shut her up as they sat there in silence. After a while he spoke up, "What is your name?"

"My name is Rebecca Lee." she says while not looking in his direction.

"Well my name is Qrow Branwen kid. We can go our own paths in the morning. Let's get some rest." he says i will take first watch. She only nods before laying down.

The next morning came quickly as she woke up with the rising sun she saw that he had taken both shifts.

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" she asked.

"I thought you could use the rest," he replied.

"What do I do now?" She asked him.

"That is up to you kid" he replied, "We can go our separate ways or you can follow me."

she stared at him for a while before answering, "I'd like to go with you if you will have me."

"Alright then kiddo, but you will have to learn to defend yourself as I am not going to be there to protect you all the time," He said with a small smile.

A/N: Alright guys that will do it for this chapter. I know it isn't long, but i don't want to spend too much time on the prologue. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Qrow and Revy will have a father daughter relationship. Pairings have not been decided please vote for who you want in reviews. For now have a great day. Max


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I work weird hours, but I will keep trucking on. Anyway If you guys are wondering Revy will not be in the same year as Ruby and the gang. She will be in a higher year, if not a student at all. The reason for this is that one it fixes the odd one out problem without creating extra work for me and two i am being lazy lol. In this fic though guns will not be fodder like in cannon. I am a gun nut and I will be accurately as possible depicting firearm. I will be using correct terminology for firearms. Anywho onto the fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or RWBY. they are owned by Rei Hiroe and Rooster teeth respectively.

Revy collapsed on the ground as she finished her latest set of push ups. It has been a month since she was saved by Qrow. In that time she had come to trust him and he had come to trust her. Qrow had started to train her as soon as she recovered from exposure and dehydration. He explained to her that he moved around a lot and he would not be there to protect her all the time so she needed to learn how to defend herself. she trained hard and he was a relentless taskmaster. She proved that she was talented in the ways of combat quickly. She quickly learned the basics of hand to hand combat and was starting to learn marksmanship. Qrow had gotten her a handgun, a CZ 75B. She learned she had a knack for the running and gunning style of fighting. She focused mostly on dexterity and speed in her training, but did not slack on strength and endurance training.

They were on Patch as Qrow said he wanted to check in on some people in Patch. They were currently in a clearing not too far from their destination. They soon gathered their things and headed in the direction of the log cabin that was their destination. Qrow quickly knocked on the door and was soon answered by a tall blonde man wearing khaki cargo shorts, a beige dress shirt with a small brown vest, and an orange sash on his left arm. He looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in months.

"Hey Tai," Qrow said, "how have you been?"

"I am barely making it day by day," the man named Tai said with obvious depression, "The only thing keeping me going are the girls."

they stood there in silence for a minute before Tai spoke up again, "Who in the girl Qrow?"

"My name is Rebecca Lee, but you can call me Revy as Qrow always does," I said in response to his question.

Qrow had started calling her Revy a few days after his rescue saying that it was because of her feisty personality and quick temper.

"Come on in sorry about the mess," Tai said, "My name is Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can call me Tai."

"They soon heard pattering of little feet and soon came out two little girls along with a corgi puppy in the arms of the smaller one.

"Uncle Qrow!" they exclaimed and tackle Qrow to the ground.

"Girls," Tai called, Let go off your uncle so he can breath."

They quickly scrambled off of him. Revy looked on with slight envy unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

Tai introduced them as sisters Yang being the older one had blonde hair and lilac eyes she had his hair and eye color but beyond that did not look like Tai. the younger one being Ruby who had black hair with natural red highlights at the tips. They looked nothing alike and also looked nothing like their father. Revy supposed they looked like their mothers.

"Are you sure they are your daughters?" Revy asked.

"They look nothing like you and they look completely different from each other."

"Yes they are mine, they have different mothers," Tai said.

"Oh ok," Revy said.

"Where did you come from?" Tai asked. "

I found her collapsed in the Vacuan desert," Qrow answered for Revy.

"I did not have the best atmosphere there, nobody over there gave a shit about some homeless orphan, especially a faunus one. Some people would go out of their way to abuse me. The police were just as bad. I left Vacuo to find someplace better, but i was broke so I had to travel on foot." Rev stated with a degree of detachment that disturbed the two huntsmen as no child should be like that.

"Why don't you girls go out to play while us adults talk about some boring old people stuff," Tai said.

"Ok Daddy," Ruby said before running outside with Yang in tow. Revy followed shortly.

As soon as they were gone Tai said, "That girl has been through Hell at such a young age. I hope she turns out ok. Oum knows she needs all the help she can get to help with her problems."

" I know I am hoping I can help her." Qrow said, I have a favor to ask of you Tai and know you won't like it."

"What is it Qrow?" Tai asked curiously. "I want you to take in Revy, I know it is asking a lot, especially with what happened a few months ago."

with the reminder of Summer's death both men deflated with Qrow and Tai taking a swig of Whiskey.

"Why would I take her in Qrow?" Tai questioned, "I already have so many other things on my plate right now with the girls, my dead wife, and now my job at Signal.

I already have two mouths to feed plus myself and paying the bills."

"You know why Tai, with my semblance and my job with Ozpin, I won't have time to give her the proper attention she deserves without putting her in danger." Qrow answered with what seemed like robot like detachment.

"I am not good for her anyway, I would make a shitty role model for her and I want her to have a normal childhood with what is left of it anyway," Qrow said with a hint of sadness.

"Fine, but you will help pay for her. I can barely afford ourselves as it is," Taiyang relented.

Revy and the girls decided to play Hide and Seek, while Ruby and Yang had to explain the rules to Revy as she had never played before. We currently find Revy hidden among the bushes waiting for Yang to come try and find her. As soon as the girls started talking they found out they got along swimmingly. Revy then heard a noise behind her and saw that it was Ruby.

Ruby laid down next to Revy and whispered, "Yang is really good at hide and seek, I never beat her."

" yeah well she is going to lose today," Revy replied with confidence. Revy had plenty of experience in hiding from racists that wanted to take advantage of her. Revy heard the bushes next to her move. Her head snapped that way and as soon as she registered that it was Yang bolted with Ruby in tow. She made a mad dash for the base, which was the shed out behind the house. Yang was nipping at her heels, but all of that experience in avoiding nerdowells once again became an advantage for her. She avoided Yang with Ruby in tow with ease of a Mistralian Athlete. She managed to get to the base in record time.

"Dang Revy, you are really fast." Yang breathed out while bent over in exhaustion from chasing her. Ruby just looked dazed as everything happened so fast that she could barely register it. Ruby recovered after a minute and looked a Revy with an amazed and innocent look.

"Do you think you will get to stay here Revy? I would love another big sister!" Ruby said with hope and innocence in her silver eyes that seem breathtaking to Revy.

"I don't know, but I want to stay with Qrow. no offense to you guys, but I just don't know you guys well enough," Revy stated while wincing at the heartbroken look Ruby sent.

"Don't worry, I will try to visit you guys as often as I can," Revy reassured.

It has been a day since they visited the Xiao Long-Rose family. They are currently in Vale to meet yet another person.

"Alright, I have to get to my meeting. Here is some money to get you some new clothes. I can't have you running around in those rags any longer kiddo," Qrow told Revy while handing her some Lien cards.

"Why can't I go to the meeting with you?" Revy asked. " Because kid it is boring adult stuff that will fly right over your pretty little head. Now skedaddle kid, you are cramping my style" Qrow answered.

Revy ran off in the direction of a clothing store. The clothing store had a woman with chocolate brown hair and eyes and short in stature.

"What can I do you for sweety? The woman sweetly cooed to her.

" Umm, I need to buy some clothes, but I don't know what size I am nor do I know what to look for." Revy answered uneasily obviously not trusting the woman.

"Oh baby, I can certainly help with that, now follow me," the woman beckoned, My name is Mocha by the way. What is your name?"

"My name is Revy." Revy answered now noticing that there was a girl the spitting image of the older woman. She appeared to be a year younger than her.

"Oh that is my daughter Coco" the woman stated with much love in her voice. Revy felt jealous of the girl hearing how much love was in the older woman's voice. They quickly pick out a brown winter coat, black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans along with a few more outfits to wear. Revy quickly thanked to woman and left with the new clothes in hand. She quickly started for the rendezvous point Her and Qrow agreed upon. She turned into an alley as a shortcut, but was stopped by a drab man.

"What do you have there animal?" he said, "I bet you stole those didn't you, you little mutt. I will just return them for you and turn you in beast." he reached for the bag, but his hand was quickly slapped away by Revy.

"You little bitch, now you've done it" he said as he went to punch her. Revy seamlessly dodged the punch and returned one into his crotch. He folded in half and collapsed onto the floor. She immediately jumped on him and started to beat on him relentlessly. She felt elation at his screams of pain as she basically tortured the man. Before long the man was curled up in the fetal position near dead. Revy stood up conflicted, it felt so good to see him in such pain, but she knows that she shouldn't feel that way. Still confused she gathered her things and ran for the rendezvous point and found Qrow waiting for her there.

"What took you so long kid you are 10 minutes late?" Qrow asked.

"I couldn't decide on a coat," She lied. Not questioning it Qrow lead her back to their hotel room.

Earlier with Qrow

Qrow was walking up to a fancy restaurant and upon entering told the waiter, "The VIP table please."

He was lead to an opulent table in a secluded part of the restaurant. A man was already sitting at the table. He wore a black suit with a green scarf with a cross pin in the center and held a cane. He had silver hair and Green eyes that seem to hold more wisdom and years than his appearance would tell. Qrow sat down and wordlessly took a swig of whiskey from his flask.

"What do you have to report Qrow?" The man asked with a composed demeanor.

"That is just it. There is nothing to report. She has been very quiet lately. Ever since Summer died, she just went dark." Qrow Answered.

"That is very unlike her. Normally she would capitalize on an opening such as this." The man thought out loud.

"Ozpin, What are we going to do?" Qrow asked, "Are you sure Summer is even dead? We don't even have a body, yet we told Tai that she was dead."

"Just one more lie to add to the countless ones I've told." Ozpin stated matter of factly yet internally was still mourning her as he too had been quite close to her.

"She might be alive still." Qrow said.

A/N: Well there you have it guys a new chapter. I will work on the length of the chapters, and i will try to make the next chapter longer. My due date for a new chapter will be Sunday and if it is not up Sunday then Monday. Alright till then I am signing off. Excelsior!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait, Some stuff has happened and my own procrastination kept me from working on it. I would like to thank 37 for Reviewing. To answer your question, I am debating on putting Dutch in as her team leader in Beacon and putting in Balalaika in as the mafia leader that Junior works for. Besides that I have no other plans for anymore characters from Black Lagoon. Now as for pairings I already have an Idea for those unless you guys start to request pairings. Now to warn you guys as I did in the summary Revy will not be as nihilistic and sadistic as in canon as unlike in canon she has an adoptive family in this onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Black Lagoon as they are owned by Roosterteeth and Rei Hiroe.

Now it had been four years since Revy first met The Xiao-long Rose family and she has grown close to the small family of three. She grew closer to Taiyang and saw him as an uncle with Ruby and Yang as siblings. Though to her she felt a special connection to Ruby due to Ruby's Naivety and non judgmental nature. Revy felt so comfortable with Ruby that Revy often went to Ruby as a confidant. Ruby was a breath of fresh air for Revy who was surrounded by the darkness of humanity for most of her life. She was currently in the forest of Patch training with her favorite melee weapons Geronimo and Macbeth a deadly pair consisting of a Tomahawk and Dagger respectively. Geronimo was imbued with Gravity dust that allowed the strikes on any target was pure devastation and Macbeth Imbued with a combination of wind and lightning giving it unparalleled piercing ability.( look up Windlass battlecry- Crery War Dagger and Windlass Half moon Tomahawk on Kult of Athena for a visual) She just finished the last slash from her tomahawk before following up with a powerful stab down cutting a boulder into multiple pieces.

The weapons suddenly disappeared as she stood up straight and started to walk back to Qrows little apartment in Patch Town that was nearby. She discovered her semblance a few weeks after her encounter with the racist. It scared the shit out of her because she was eating with the Xiao-long Rose family along with Qrow when it happened. One moment the dining room set was there next thing they know they fall on their buts as the Dining room set along with the food disappeared. Tai quickly figured out that it was Revy's Semblance and coached her on controlling it as Qrow was completely useless in this aspect. It took about an hour before she was able to make them reappear. She spent weeks perfecting her control over her semblance. Revy has not completely mastered it as she knew that there were more applications for her semblance so she keeps training it and discovered that she could keep a ridiculous amount of stuff in what she called her "Magic Satchel", though it was more like a pocket dimension than a satchel. She gradually built up a small arsenal of weapons courtesy of Qrow from Swords to Battle rifles, submachine guns, shotguns, and rocket launchers. Revy of course had her favorites like the M1 Garand, Remington 87, HK MP5, China lake, but her babies were a pair of heavily customized Beretta M92 Cutlasses.

Of course she had Geronimo and MacBeth as her favorite melee weapons. When Ruby learned of Revy's Arsenal of weapons she flipped her lid and geeked out over them. Revy did many jobs around Patch to build up her arsenal and also had help from Qrow. She was into was into her second year of Signal and proving to be the top of her year. Tomorrow was a midterm test and Revy was ready for it even though it was as a mystery. She rapidly approached Qrow's apartment of which she called home in deep thought about these past few years. She smiled when she thought about how her life had turned around upon meeting Qrow. She loved Qrow as her adopted father. However, she hated that he would keep pestering her by trying to get her to open up to him which made her distance herself from him. Upon entering the apartment she was met with the sight of a passed out Qrow on the couch with the television on tuned into VNN. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Revy deep fries some fish that she had caught earlier that day along with hush puppies and french fries along with potato salad. Qrow appeared in the doorway.

"That smells pretty good What'cha making," Qrow slurred out. Revy shortly replied with "fish."

Qrow nodded and sat down at the counter next to the doorway. "How is the training going kiddo?" Qrow asked.

"It is going well, though I am having trouble with mastering Geronimo and MacBeth," She replied.

"That right?" Qrow inarticulately said, "Well I can help with that if you want."

"Sure, if you can kept sober long enough to help." Revy verbally prodded Qrow.

"Hey, I can stay sober if I wanted. I just choose not to be," Qrow weakly defended half joking.

"Right," Revy drawled out unbelieving in Qrow's statement.

It was quiet as Revy finished cooking and sat down at the counter with Qrow with her food. Qrow fixed his plate and joined her. He pulled apart the soft meat of the fish looking at Revy out of the corner of his eye.

"How are you holding up kid?" Qrow softly asked.

"I'm fine Qrow." Revy stated shortly leaving no room to keep the conversation going.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Qrow pressed the issue.

"You need to open up to me, I want to help you but you won't let me. I want to be there for you, but I need you to open up." Qrow stoically stated seeming to sober up for the first time that night.

Revy just glared at him before replying "I don't need any help Qrow. I am fine."

"no you are not fine! No one can be fine if what you hint at is true. I need you to open up to me, tell me about your childhood, tell me about what you experienced, how you survived, tell me your insecurities, your fears," he exclaimed all signs of inebriation disappear from Qrow as he shows the clear stress that this subject causes him and her stubbornness frustrating him as a whole.

"Fine you want to know what my childhood was like?" She replied coldly, "I lived in an faunus orphanage until I was three when it was shut down and I was forced to live on the streets. I lived out of a cardboard box, eating out of the trash cans, nobody gave a single fuck about some little faunus bitch. In fact, I had to learn how to outrun people that would chase me for eating out of their trash cans or just some racists that get off on hunting faunus. I had to steal food a lot when food shortages happened. I would get beaten on a daily basis by a man that took me in when I was five. When I was eight I finally got rid of that fucking bastard. I shot him in his sleep after he molested and raped me. I just finally snapped. I put a pillow over his head and shot him over and over again with a gun that I knew he kept in the nightstand. That was why I was out in that fucking desert. I was running away from that fuckers friends." Revy finished with tears in her eyes as she started to break down as the weight of all that left her mouth lifted as if she had a burden compared to Atlas' punishment was finally gone. She felt warmth as Qrow wrapped her in a hug. All thoughts of eating gone as he comforted her with tears in his eyes. They spent what felt like an eternity in that position in which was only a few seconds. They seperated and finished dinner before turning in as they had a long day tomorrow.

The next day came fast as Revy woke up around six am then got ready for the day. She walked with Qrow in complete silence. She was embarrassed about last night as that was the first time she ever broke down like that and she didn't know how to talk to him about it. The awkward silence was deafening to the both of them.

Qrow was finally the one to speak up, "I am sorry about what happened to you. What you went through isn't something anyone your age should have experienced Revy. I promise you that I will make things better for you, if you will let me. I want to adopt you."

Revy just stopped with Qrow turning around to look at Revy. Revy's hair covered her face, so he could not read her face. It was a moment before Revy suddenly hugged him with an unintelligible mutter.

"What was that Kiddo?" Qrow softly asked. "Yes, I want you to be my father!" Revy Exclaimed into the air.

They stood there embraced for a moment before Qrow whispered into her, "Ok Rebecca, I will make it happen."

Later that day, we join Revy in the classroom as they finally learned what their test would. It would be a combat test against a live Grimm. They would be taking this test one by one under the supervision of the teacher. It was an hour before she was called to take her test. She walked into the classroom. There was a cage in the corner that was rattling and growling, but the cage was covered with a sheet so she could not see what was in the cage. She surmised that the Grimm was in the cage. Next to the cage was a familiar face in the form of Taiyang. He smiled to her before he started to explain the rules of the test.

"You will face a Beowolf to test your skills. The test will either when the Beowolf dies or if I have to intervene. Now prepare yourself," Taiyang said.

Revy quickly made her Remington 870 appear in her hands. Taiyang opened the cage unleashing a beast of 8 feet high with bone armor covering its canine anthromorphic figure. This beast rapid closed the distance within a second lunging for Revy. Revy quickly dodged to the side before unloading a shotshell into the beasts arm blowing the limb off. The beast roared and lashed out with the other clawed appendage of pure darkness. She jumped back and unloaded one shell into the beasts chest Blowing a fist size hole in it with buck shot before pumping the action and letting loose another into its left leg. The leg shattering and flying across the room. The beast now laid on the floor struggling to get up and lash at her. Revy walked up to this beast will a dark snear on her face pleased with her work before lining up the firearm with monster's head before pulling the trigger blowing the head to pieces of black gore. Revy put away the shotgun as Taiyang walked up to her. He had a look of concern on his face as he saw the dark look on her face.

"Are you ok Revy?" Taiyang asked. Revy snapped out of it and looked up his tall form. "Yeah, I am fine." She said with a fake smile that did nothing to convince Taiyang. Taiyang let it go for now as there were more people to test and would tell Qrow about the dark look later.

Later that day, Revy was at the Xiao-Long Rose house hanging out with Ruby and Yang.

They were shooting the breeze watching television when Yang asked, "How did your test go Revy?"

"Pretty good actually wasn't too hard just had to kill a Beowolf." Revy replied.

"Really that sounds cool?" Ruby said. "yeah, it was pretty fun fighting it. I wish there had been more for me to fight. The adenaline I felt fighting that beast was intoxicating. The feeling of victory over that monster was envigorating. If I felt that way fighting a mindless beast imagine what I would feel fighting something that can think for itself." Revy said.

Yang looked slightly disturbed at Revy's statement, but quickly accepted it as apart of her personality as Revy was one of the weirdest people she knew so something like this shouldn't be surprised.

Ruby didn't even blink at the statement as she knew Revy better than anyone.

"Well I can't wait to start start signal next year. Dad has already unlocked my Aura and started to train me." Yang stated with pure excitement as she bounced on the couch with Revy and Ruby.

"It's not fair! I have to wait two more years before I can start." Ruby whined. "Well, I can teach you some stuff if you want."

Revy told Ruby. "Yay!" Ruby exclaimed jumping up and dancing on the couch.

" you have to work hard though. I can't have you slack off on me alright?" Revy said with joy in her voice at her surrogate sister's excitement.

"Roger that Big Sis Revy." Ruby responded with a mock salute and a smile on her face. Yang looked on the two with a smile on her face as she watched them interact before she told Revy with a confident smile,

"Then I bet you would like a training partner with you then?" Revy just grinned and nodded before they returned to the movie that they were watching.

A/N: Alright guys that is a Rap. I apologise again about the late update and I will try to whip up another chapter soon to apologise further for my transgression. I hope you guys have a blessed day and keep supporting the fic. Please review and give me feedback. I can't promise that i will follow through with the advice, but I will take it into consideration. If you want to know why the grimm fight was so short. It is because Revy has outsmarted humans in evading mobs. Some mindless beast isn't even going to touch her by themselves. The amount of damage the shotgun did, If you ever saw the show Lock 'n' Load with R. Lee Ermey you would know just how devestating Buckshot is at close range. I mean in that Particular episode he blew up a turkey with can find the show on Youtube for free if you want to watch it. Well enough rambling have a good day and Excelsior!


	4. Chapter4

A\N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post more chapters now that I have figured out how to write chapters on my phone. Plan on seeing more chapters in the future. Any who are on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Black Lagoon. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Rei Hiroe respectively.

She dodged to the left as a massive claw swung passed her head. Revy jumped up before blasting the black beast with her 12 gauge Remington 870 Shotgun blowing the Ursa Major's head to pieces before she pumped the action and turned an Ursa minor into a bloody smear. Jumping up and shoving the barrel down the other's throat and pulling the trigger. She reveled in the massacre she was conducting upon this group of Ursai. Revy relished the power of turning these death machines in piles a black goo and sending them back to whatever hellscape they spawned from. As she finished the last one off with her berretta Cutlasses turning whatever internal organs they had into paste with the jacketed hollow tipped bullets. She surveyed the area for more of the monstrosities, before coming to the conclusion she killed all of them in the area. She made her way to the home of the mayor of the little town on Patch. She knocked on the Door before it was answered by an older gentleman with a receding hairline, a monocle, and a fine tailored suit.

"Aww hello Rebecca, have you finished the job I requested of you?"

"I eliminated those shit for brains Ursa, now pay up." Revy said being straight to the point.

Not even blinking at her crass language responded,

"Yes yes, I have the payment right here just give me a moment to retrieve it."

He turned around before handing her a small stack of Lien.

"1500 Lien as promised. I bid you a good day madam." He said before closing the door.

Revy didn't even blink before turning around and walking back to her apartment. As she was walking into the apartment she spotted a familiar figure on the couch passed out drunk. She walked to the figure before punching him in the face, causing him to fall off the couch in a heap groaning as he looked up at her.

"I thought you were on a mission Qrow." She said with a scowl.

She wasn't upset at seeing him; she was thrilled actually as she hadn't seen him in 6 months. She had a problem with the fact that he could be blowing off a job. They weren't poor, but they still needed money as unlike Taiyang being a full time huntsman doesn't come with a wage or salary that is guaranteed every two weeks.

"I finished the job early, so I thought I would come see you." He responded, "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am Qrow but I worry sometimes." She responded.

"Well Why don't we go out and celebrate. It is your birthday after all. Fifteen is a big birthday. We can invite Tai and the girls." Qrow said as he pulled out his scroll.

"No thanks, I would rather stay in. Today is not a day to celebrate." Revy shot down. Qrow insisted,

"Come on Kiddo, it will be fun, you need to socialize anyway. I know that you haven't seen them since Ruby's birthday."

Revy gave it some thought before relenting, "Fine, if it will get you off my back. I don't care."

The truth was that Revy was very protective of Ruby whenever she was around. Revy was confused why she felt that way for the little ravenette. She started to distance herself from them fearing that if she got too attached to them that she would only get hurt. It was later that evening that Qrow and Revy Arrived at a nice restaurant in Vale called "Le Blanc", that they had reservations for. They were seated at the table when They heard Revy's name being called. Revy stood up only to be tackled by a red blur.

"Oh Revy, I missed you! Happy Birthday!" Ruby exclaimed with her head buried in Revy's developing breasts.

"Did you really miss me that much Red?" Revy responded as she was being squeezed by the 11 year old.

Revy to say the least liked the contact but was at the same time uncomfortable with it as she had never really been hugged before besides the one time she was hugged by Qrow. Surprisingly she was disappointed when Ruby finally let go. They soon sat down and ordered, before long they got their food and ate in silence.

Suddenly the stillness was broken by a question from Qrow, "I can't help, but notice that you have been distancing yourself from others, even us. The only person you haven't pushed away is Ruby. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it.", Revy replied. "You need to talk to us it is unhealthy to be alone all the time.

"You have us to talk to and lean on." Taiyang said.

"can we just drop it please? I really don't want to talk about this." Revy said through gritted teeth.

"We need to talk about this, if you are going to be a Huntress you need to be able to trust others and communicate with them" Qrow stated.

It was silent for a moment before Revy answered, "Ruby is the only person I feel like I can trust. The only person in this room without ulterior motives for being my friend. At least I can count on her."

"But what about us!", Qrow exclaimed, I saved you from the desert and gave you a home!"

"You told me that your teammate had died that night. You just wanted to feel like you saved a life after you failed to save hers. There is always an ulterior motive for charity. Always something for a person to gain by helping another person. I don't know what Tai's or Yang's motive is but I know it's there. Ruby is the only person that I can see that truly just wants to help. For that I will protect her from this cruel world by any means necessary. A pure soul such as hers should not be sullied by the evils of this demented world."

After such an answer everyone at the table were silent as Revy stood up and left. The only person to chase after her was Ruby. As Revy left the restaurant, Ruby caught up and started walking beside her. They soon arrived at the local park in a secluded spot surrounded by trees with a bench. Revy sat on the bench her mind racing with thoughts a mile per minute. Ruby sat beside her and saw the thousand yard stare in Revy's eyes. She hesitantly took Revy's hand, knocking her out of her trance.

"Are you ok?", Ruby quietly asked.

Revy didn't reply at first but eventually replied with, "Yeah, just mixed up is all, I didn't mean to go off like that. I should apologize to them when I get back."

"Did you mean it? What you said about me?" Ruby inquired.

Revy quickly replied, "Yes every word of it. You are the only person I feel like I can trust. Since the day we met I have been in awe of how pure and innocent you are. After living on the streets for so long I have picked up a knack for sniffing out peoples intent and demeanor. Everyone I have met seems to have some intent besides generosity. You are the only person that I know that doesn't. You genuinely want to help people. You are so much better than everyone I have ever met."

She ends her rambling with tears in her eyes as she leans on Ruby. Ruby holds her, rubbing her back comforting her as Revy's body was wracked with tears. Soon Revy's tears quieted and their faces met inches apart. Ruby suddenly leaned forward their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss felt unbelievable good to both of them. It was filled with passion and the feelings they realized they held for each other since they first met. The kiss ended when the need for air overcame their desire to continue the liplock.

"I guess that makes us a couple huh?, Revy teased.

Ruby with a face to match her name replied, "it does doesn't it?"

"Ruby Rose with you be my Girlfriend?"

The answer came out almost instinctively for Ruby, "Yes!"

A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long. I have been busy still working with everything going on, but I thought I would give you people something to read while you are hunkered down. Stay safe people! Peace!

P.S: people kept complaining about the dialogue not being separated from everything out, so I went back and fixed it. BTW Guest whoever you are that called my writing amatuerish. This is the first fic that I have Published and I just published a second one. so yes I am an amateur, thank you for pointing out the obvious.


End file.
